The Flight
by Impala73
Summary: Artie is in the local hospital recovering so it is down to Myka to escort H.G. Wells on the flight back to the warehouse. She intends to stay distant and professional, but things don't quite go to plan. Oneshot with Helena and Myka pairing. WARNING: Spoilers if you have not seen to the end of season 2!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Warehouse 13 franchise, however I do own this story, there is another copy of this on he site but I lost control of that account and I want all my stories to be on one account and I still haven't decided if I'm going to add other short one shots to this, maybe, maybe not**

* * *

Artie had to stay and recover for a few days at the local hospital, so Myka escorted Helena onto the plane back to South Dakota. Once on the plane Helena promptly fell asleep. They had around 624 miles to cover, with a sigh Myka pulled out one of her books and began to read. After only a few minutes Helena's head lolled and rested itself on Myka's shoulder. She paused in her reading to glance uncertainly at the sleeping figure, her face was… sweet and… innocent, at first glance at least, looking closer you could see the scars of loss, the damage of madness tracing across her face. Soon after returning to her book Myka caught movement from beside her, it was H.G., she was twitching, ever so slightly, then the movement got bigger. Suddenly her head began to toss and she was muttering, her words filed with anger, and fear, and despair, by this point she was thrashing in her seat, Myka trying to grab hold of her flailing limbs. Suddenly Helena launched forward, awake "CHRISTINA" she shrieked the moment her eyes were open. Then she went limp, slouching into her seat and dissolving into heart breaking tears.

Still slightly shocked Myka instinctively wrapped her arms around Helena, after two minutes of crying she managed to splutter out "it was _that_ night… the night they killed her… I've lost my baby three times… three…" with this H.G. dissolved into tears again. ""It's okay,"" Myka reassured her, trying to figure out how she had lost Christina three times, then it hit her. Once when she had heard the news, twice when she had travelled back to try and stop it, and finally when she was given the soul test in warehouse 2, the medusa vision, her little girl, alive. Only being able to imagine the pain of losing someone that you cared about that much, Myka pulled her closer. They stayed Myka gently stroking the mad women's hair and whispering calming words while rhythmically rocking her back and forth. After about thirty minutes Helena pulled away, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said meekly, "It's… uh… it's fine," Myka replied, not quite sure how to create small talk with such a complex creature. After a few silent seconds Myka realised she had been contemplating these thoughts whilst staring, and Helena was staring back. Their eyes locked together. She wanted to pull away but those sad, deep, dark brown eyes were entrancing. Slowly, so that Myka could stop her if she wanted, Helena leaned forward, Myka stayed perfectly still, though her mind was yelling. Helena leaned forward slightly more so that there were mere millimetres between them, Helena looked once more into Myka's eyes before going to move forward ever so slightly more, but Myka beat her there, locking their lips together. When they finally pulled away Helena let out a little laugh "I've been wanting to for that for ages!" she whispered into Myka's ear before leaning backwards to stare into her beautiful green eyes.

By the end of the flight Myka and Helena had started something fascinating, something beautiful, something dangerous…

It wasn't until just before landing that H.G. got scared "Where are they going to take me Myka?" she asked with genuine fear in her voice "I don't know, but I promise to make sure that they won't hurt you" Myka vowed, taking Helena's hand and gently stroking the back with her thumb whilst the British women rested her head once more on Myka's shoulder. "I promise, I will find you, I have to find you Helena," Myka whispered into the long black locks resting on her shoulder.

They couldn't speak once off the plane, the driver was sure to report back to the regents, but every time she caught Helena's eye she gave her a warm encouraging smile. The scared, damaged woman from the plane was gone. H.G. had put her walls back up; she was once again bad guy, the one who had lost everything important to in their life, the calm, confident, cruelly tortured woman, the person who had tried to destroy all mankind. However, Myka could see past all this, she could see the real women underneath, the imaginative genius who's famed had had to be claimed by her brother, just because she was a women, the woman who had lost her daughter three times over, the woman who's pain had driven her to the brink of madness, the woman who hadn't destroyed to world, the woman who had been on the flight with Myka, who had been so sensitive and gentle towards her. Myka knew that that was the real H.G. Wells.

By the time they reached warehouse 13 H.G.s transport had arrived, along with Pete, who was standing, arms crossed with a steely expression. Helena asked her transport guards if she could say goodbye which they allowed. She walked over to her ex-fellow agents "good to see you escaped killer girlfriend Pete" she said with a smirk which he responded to with a snarky glare. Then moving closer to Myka, which Pete tried to stop before Myka told him it was oaky, Helena leaned in and whispered, her warm breath tickling Myka's neck, "Come find me… lover" before subtly planting a small kiss next to Myka's ear, the she turned and swaggered away, leaving Myka with a small smile. "What? What did she say to you?" Pete pestered as they made their way to the office, "Oh wouldn't you like to know!" she teased with a grin before sauntering away.


End file.
